The overall goal of the research proposal is to determine the mechanism of regulation of CI:HCO3 exchange in the chronically inflamed intestine and to determine the prostanoid responsible for altered transport during inflammation. Once this is accomplished, next will be to investigate the cellular messengers involved in these processes and to determine which of the isoforms of the DI:HCO3 exchanger are altered during inflammation. Principal Investigator (P.I.) will learn to investigate transport in intact cells using fluorescence and these techniques will help to determine the prostanoid responsible for the alterations during inflammation. In addition, P.I. will learn the techniques to measure second messengers in live cells using single cell fluorescence techniques. PI will also learn techniques related to molecular biology such as Northern and Western blotting and PCR to study those isoforms altered during chronic inflammation.